


Everything All Falls Into Place

by tyrusissuperior



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusissuperior/pseuds/tyrusissuperior
Summary: Season three of Andi Mack how I wish it could go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

 

 _ **(J**_ **onah’s** _**POV** **)**_

 

The warm air blowing across my face was calming, it almost made me forget about the problem that was a couple hundred feet ahead of me, splashing flirtatiously at his curly-haired girlfriend. But as soon as my eyes hit them i was reminded, with a pang of jealousy running through me. I plopped the oar down with a sigh and looked over at the boy sitting in front of me, causing him to turn around.

 

“What’s wrong Jonah? You were having so much fun a few seconds ago.” He questioned, looking concerned.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,”I paused, trying to formulate my emotions, “I don’t even think I understand”

 

“Well it would help talking about it, you’ll get nowhere keeping it inside, and trust me, I think I understand more than you think” he looked at me reassuringly, placing a hand onto my shoulder.

 

“Ok I guess... so, um, I don’t know how to say it.” I really tried, but I just couldn’t find the right words. How do you even start on telling your close friend that you’ve secretly had a crush on their best friend’s boyfriend for the past few weeks? Or even that you like boys in the first place? It was so confusing, how do I even know that he’ll be cool with it?

 

“Let me get you started, what does it have to do with? Are you anxious?”

 

I shook my head

 

“Tired? Jealous?”

 

“I... uh... yeah, jealous” I stuttered, hoping he would understand how hard this was.

 

“Ok, I understand that, can you tell me who you’re jealous of?”

 

I opened my mouth to try to say something but all that came out was air, I sighed again.

 

“Is it Amber? Andi? Walker?” He guessed.

 

I shook my head to all three, looking down at the bottom of the boat. Of course he couldn’t guess, he didn’t understand.

 

“Is it Buffy? Are you jealous of Buffy?” He said, turning around so he was completely facing me.

 

“Yeah” I said softly, trying to cover any obvious emotions that were trying to escape.

 

But to my surprise, instead of being scared away he only said, “I understand, it’s hard to know if a boy likes boys, especially when he’s dating a girl. It’ll get easier I promise. You’ll get more comfortable with it, but you can always talk to me, trust me I know exactly what you’re going through.”

 

I looked up at him, suddenly more confused than ever, how did he know? Wasn’t he straight?

 

“I, um, thank you. But how do you know what it feels like?” I questioned, trying to figure out what he meant, was I really this oblivious? Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus always tried to tell me that I was super oblivious but I never believed them, I just didn’t like to assume things, nothing wrong with that.

 

“Jonah, I like boys too,” he looked at me with comforting eyes and continued “I’ve known for a little while now, just under a year. It gets easier, I swear. I mean maybe not the part about being able to tell if a boy likes you back, but the part about understanding your feelings and accepting yourself.”

 

“Thank you Cyrus,” I said, finally feeling understood, “but one more thing,”

 

He nodded.

 

“When you were dating Iris, how did you feel towards her?”

 

“She was great, super sweet and she liked all the same things I liked, but it wasn’t any different to me than it was with Andi and Buffy. And when she kissed me, I didn’t feel the things I should’ve, it didn’t feel special to me. That’s when I started to think something was up.” He explained, I tried to listen along and understand but my head was spiraling, I felt lost again.

 

“So, you didn’t like her?”

 

“No”

 

“But, what if that’s not the case for me. I know I liked Andi when I dated her. More than just a friend, and when we kissed I did feel something, more than friendship. But I know I also feel that towards Walker, How do I know which one I actually like?”

 

“Jonah, it isn’t just one or the other. You could have liked both, just because I like only boys doesn’t mean you can’t like girls also. It’s different for everyone.”

 

“Really?” I asked, finally understanding something I was feeling.

 

“Yeah, and I’m glad you told me, I’ve actually wanted to tell you something myself but I didn’t know how to say it.”

 

“Ask away Cy-guy! I’m here to help” I responded, getting more confident already.

 

“So there’s this boy who I like, but I can’t tell if he even likes boys! And even if he did I doubt he’d like me, why would he? He’s cool and popular and I’m... well, Cyrus.” He rambled, I followed along nodding my head, excited I could finally talk about boys with one of my male friends.

 

“Ok, first of all, why wouldn’t he like you? You’re more than just Cyrus. You’re amazingly kind and helpful, and extremely fun to be around. And second, I’m not going to be able to help you if you don’t tell me! Who is it?” I exclaimed, forgetting that there were other people around us.

 

“Jonah! I don’t want to tell anyone else right now, especially Buffy.”

 

“But Buffy’s your best friend? Why don’t you want to tell her?” I questioned, but then as the realization of who he was talking about hit me, my mouth sunk back into a frown. “Oh, it’s Walker isn’t it?”

 

“I- what? No. No! It’s TJ, not Walker”

 

“Oh! You don’t know he likes you? I thought it was obvious.” I’d barely even seen Cyrus and TJ together, but it was painfully obvious how they both had feelings for each other. They were almost always flirting and smiling.

 

A light pink started to appear on Cyrus’s cheeks, “what? N... no he doesn’t?” He stuttered, “why would he like me?”

 

“Cyrus, c’mon it’s obvious! You should talk to him... of course when we get back, but you really should.”

 

“Should what?” Buffy chimed in, rowing towards us, “also why did you guys stop? You’re super far behind.”

 

I tried to get actual words out but all I could do was stutter and blush, and it didn’t help that Walker was smiling over at me from behind Buffy. I looked over at Cyrus, trying to signal that I needed help.

 

Luckily, he understood, “Oh no! I’m sorry, we got tired and started talking, an-and I guess we got carried away.”

 

“Um why are you apologizing, just hurry up, you guys are slowing us down.” She finished with a playful splash towards Cyrus which resulted in all of us giggling and lightly splashing each other.

 

“Ok, c’mon Jonah let’s keep going”


	2. Chapter 2

**_(_ Cyrus’s** **POV)**

 

“Cyrus, you ok?” Buffy asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

 

“Oh, uhh yeah I’m fine, just a little concerned for you and Andi, are you sure you two are ok?” I responded, it wasn’t completely a lie, it was something I was concerned about, but it wasn’t the only thing I was thinking about.

 

Memories of my conversation with Jonah were still floating around in my brain. _Did_ _I_ _really_ just _come_ _out_ _to_ _Jonah?_ _Did_ _he_ _actually_ _come_ _out_ _to_ _me? I can’t believe Jonah likes Walker._

 

“Um, I don’t actually know,” Buffy started, pulling me out of my thoughts about Jonah, “I guess I should’ve been more considerate about her feelings, but she was giving me mixed signals, I couldn’t tell if she was truly fine with us being together. But now I’m even more confused. Amber? Why would she want to be friends with Amber? She seems like the last person that Andi would hang out with.”

 

“Yeah, that does seem a little weird, but I’m glad, Amber isn’t a bad person. I’m glad she’s able to see that.” I paused, remembering what she’d done with Jonah, “And it’s not like she has a reputation of thinking of other people’s feelings.”

 

“I guess, you’re talking about the Jonah thing right? Yeah, she wasn’t thinking, but I guess a lot of people seem to forget about other people’s feelings when they’re happy, I do it too.”

 

“Ok true, you two do it, but when have I?” I boasted jokingly.

 

“Well, I don’t know, maybe when you kept hanging out with TJ even when I told you I didn’t like that.” She replied.

 

_Oh no._ I could feel the blush creeping up my face, “I... uhh, yeah I guess you’re right”

 

She smirked, “well good thing I accepted his apology, I don’t want to get in between you two.”

 

Just as I was about to respond, Walker came back with our food, “Here you go! So what were you two talking about?”

 

“Well, we... umm-“

 

“We we’re talking about how much fun canoeing was! Right Cyrus.” She winked at me.

 

‘Thank you’ I mouthed back then took a sip of my lemonade. Just as I did, Walker said something that I never would’ve expected,

 

“Yeah, it was, you guys are great, and Jonah seems really cool too.”

 

“What?? I... yeah” I choked, _did he just say that Jonah seemed cool? I wonder how Jonah would react to that. He’d probably get all flustered, maybe blush a little, at least that’s what I do around TJ. TJ._ I remembered what Buffy had said earlier. _She doesn’t know, right?_

 

——

 

After Walker was picked up by his mom I was about to call mine to pick me up when Buffy all of a sudden decided to invite me over how her house. I didn’t think much of it until we got there and she immediately ushered me into her room.

 

“Why do we need to go up here? Don’t you want snacks or something? And it’s not like we need to be private or anything.” I questioned, every time I’d ever been to Buffy’s we _always_ got snacks first.

 

“Cyrus, I believe it would be in your best interest to follow me and to not ask questions.” She replied, hurrying up the stairs.

 

As we were walking I was trying to rack my brain for reasons that she was being like this. My favorite theory was that she had a big gift waiting up there for me. But, when we got into her room I was quick to look around and realize there was nothing waiting for me.

 

“Sit down,” She said, patting her bed next to her, “and close the door behind you.”

 

“Why are you being so secretive?” I asked, carefully sitting myself down next to her.

 

“Oh no reason,” she said mischievously, “so anyway, what do you think of Walker?”

 

“Uhh, he’s great.” I paused. “Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Not sure, just as another reason to gush over how wonderful he is.”

 

“Buffy, you never ‘gush’ over anyone” I made quotation marks with my fingers while saying gush.

 

“I knew I liked him ever since Andi first introduced me to him,” she continued, ignoring my statement. “I didn’t want to act on it, though, I knew it would hurt her feelings. So I didn’t, until he started talking to me and showing interest, I guess I got carried away, but Andi seems to be happy with Amber now, so I guess it’s fine.”

 

“Look, Buffy, I love talking to you about this and I find it quite entertaining, but I’m just curious why you’re bringing it up now.” It probably wasn’t anything, but Buffy never acted like this, so I thought that was reason to be suspicious. And I was right.

 

“Oh no reason, just talking about boys,” she paused, I knew exactly what she was doing, “speaking of which, has anyone caught you’re eye recently?”

 

There it was: the reason she invited me over, the reason she brought me up into her room, the reason she was talking about Walker this way. She wanted to know who I had a crush on, more importantly, if I liked _TJ_. “Umm, I...”

 

“You do! Tell me! It’s TJ isn’t it,” my face flushed a dark red, “I knew it! Cyrus please talk to him! I can tell he likes you, so can everyone else.”

 

“Really? You’re the sec-“ I caught myself before I said the whole word, but knowing Buffy, she probably caught on.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m the WHAT?”

 

“Um, nothing?”

 

“Nothing? Really? It sounded like you were going to say the second, am I not the first person to tell you this? Well if that’s not proof enough that he likes you, I don’t know what is.”

 

“Well really it depends on the person who said it, some people are really quick to assume things.” I stated, hoping she wouldn’t ask who it was, there’s no way I can convince her that Jonah isn’t completely oblivious.

 

“So then who was it?”

 

“Jonah” I whispered, turning my head away from her so she could barely hear me.

 

“You came out to Jonah? Cyrus I’m so proud of you.” Her voice softened.

 

“Thanks, so I guess that means that-“

 

“Wait when has Jonah ever seen you and TJ together?” She asked, interrupting me.

 

“Uhh, I think first was at your basketball game, the one where he wasn’t allowed to play.”

 

She nodded.

 

“And once at The Spoon right before he taught me how to do a somersault,” I paused, trying to remember any other time, “and maybe a few other times when we were hanging out, I’m not sure.”

 

“Ok, so if he’s barely even seen you two together, and he’s extremely oblivious, and he thinks that he likes you, then I think it’s safe to say he probably likes you.” She explained.

 

Just as I was about to respond, my phone buzzed.

 

_Wow_ _perfect_ _timing_.

 

** TJ **

hey underdog! wanna hang out tomorrow?

 

** Cyrus **

with you?

 

“Cyrus? Are you already talking to TJ? That was quick.” Buffy asked, trying to look over my shoulder.

 

“What? No. I mean technically yeah I’m texting him but that’s not why.” I responded, quickly shutting my phone off.

 

“Well then what’re you texting him about?” She asked

 

Before I had time to respond, my phone buzzed again.

 

** TJ **

haha yeah! and my friends.

 

** Cyrus **

cool, where are we meeting up?

 

** TJ **

at the biking grounds just out of town. meet us there at 2.

 

** Cyrus **

great! i’ll meet you there.

 

“Cyrus! What’re you talking about?”

 

“Oh yeah, he was just inviting me to hang out with him and his friends.” I responded casually.

 

“He WHAT? Cyrus, he wants to introduce you to his _friends_. If I hadn’t already told you this five times today, I’d say it’s so obvious that he likes you.”

 

“Ok yeah I get it, he likes me. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything about it, I’m still not 100% sure he does.”

 

“Cyrus! Please!” Buffy pleaded.

 

“Ok fine, I’ll talk to him.” I lied, I usually didn’t like to lie, especially to my friends, but I knew that Buffy wouldn’t stop bugging me about it until I agreed. And maybe if she was actually right about him liking me, he might ask me out before I got the chance, then I’d have an excuse AND a boyfriend.

 

“Yay! You better not let me down! And make sure to text me about how it goes.”

 

“Uh ok yeah I will.”

 

_No_ _I_ _won’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m here again with an update, not much to say just wanted to get this out by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Buffy’s POV)** _

 

As Cyrus’s best friend, it’s my duty to know who he has a crush on and when. But, sadly for me, I’m still new to trying to recognize when he likes someone. It was only just less than a year ago when he first came out to me, saying that he liked Jonah. At first I was shocked, but as I thought about it more I realized how obvious it had been. He’d always get nervous around him, and he blushed _a_ _lot_. Since he hadn’t had any actual crushes on anyone else before him, though, I only knew how he acted around one specific crush. So when he told me that he had gotten over Jonah, I had no idea what to look for to indicate that he liked someone new. Thankfully, one thing I knew about Cyrus is that he blushed commonly, so I could safely assume that him blushing meant he probably liked someone.

 

But today, him blushing was something that I never could’ve expected. _He couldn’t like TJ, could he? Maybe that’s why he was so insistent on making sure I made up with him. Am I ready to let them date?_ I had been able to tell for a while that TJ likes Cyrus, he was kind to him from the start, and he _always_ found a reason to touch him. But Cyrus liking TJ? That was a new idea to me.

 

As I thought about it more it started to make more sense. He had been quite obvious, just not in the way he was with Jonah. He didn’t get very flustered or nervous, he was actually really good at talking to him. But he also did act slightly different around him, he was quick to forgive and trust him, and he _definitely_ looked at him in a way I could only describe as romantically.

 

But so what if he did all those things, I couldn’t just tell him I knew, I had to make him admit it. So that’s what I did.

 

——

 

When Walker finally left is when I started my master plan, “Hey Cyrus! Why don’t you come to my house? We need to hang out alone more.”

 

“Ummm ok, sure.” He replied suspiciously. Of course he wouldn’t trust me right away, but I doubt he knows my reasons.

 

When we got there I brought him upstairs immediately, not answering any of his questions with full answers. I sat him down next to me.

 

I had decided to question him on Walker first, what better way to get him into talking about who he likes than to talk about my boyfriend? I knew he liked to talk about this stuff and that it would get him excited, so why not?

 

As he started to get more suspicious, I decided to get right to the point, “speaking of which, has anyone caught your eye recently?” I asked, nudging him on the shoulder lightly.

 

His eyes widened. “Umm, I...”

 

“You do! Tell me! It’s TJ isn’t it?”

 

As his cheeks flushed red I gave myself a mental pat on the back. TJ seemed to be the trigger for his blushing recently, that could only mean one thing, “I knew it! Cyrus please talk to him! I can tell he likes you, so can everyone else.”

 

“Really? You’re the sec-“ He started, jumping slightly to quickly stop himself before he could continue. _Had he almost said second? Who else had he told?_

 

“I’m sorry, I’m the WHAT?”

 

“Um, nothing?” He badly lied, he had never been a good liar.

 

“Nothing? Really? It sounded like you were going to say the second, am I not the first person to tell you this? Well if that’s not proof enough that he likes you, I don’t know what is.” I interrogated. Obviously he had to realize by now that we’re not just messing with him.

 

“Well really it depends on the person who said it, some people are really quick to assume things.” He stated, probably hoping I wouldn’t question him further. Unfortunately for him, that’s exactly what I was going to do.

 

“So then who was it?”

 

“Jonah” he whispered, hiding his head so I could barely hear him. Still, I could make out the familiar name.

 

“You came out to Jonah? Cyrus I’m so proud of you.” I said, placing my hand onto his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, so I guess that means that-“ he started, until I realized something that I’d need an explanation for.

 

“Wait when has Jonah ever seen you and TJ together?” I interrupted.

 

“Uhh, I think first was at your basketball game, the one where he wasn’t allowed to play.”

 

I nodded. I remembered _that_. How could I forget? He left _my_ game to talk to him. I promised to let it go, though, so I did.

 

“And once at The Spoon right before he taught me how to do a somersault,” He paused, “and maybe a few other times when we were hanging out, I’m not sure.”

 

So basically, almost never.

 

“Ok, so if he’s barely even seen you two together, and he’s _extremely_ oblivious, and he thinks that he likes you, then I think it’s safe to say he probably likes you.” I explained, had he really been doubting this?

 

He opened his mouth for a second, as if he was about to say something, but instead all that I heard was a buzz, then he picked up his phone and started typing.

 

I let him text for a few seconds, trying to recollect my thoughts. My only mission was to find out if he really liked TJ, now that I’ve done that what should I do now? _Convince him to ask him out!_ Now that I’ve made up with him I don’t mind them dating.

 

To start my plan I looked over at Cyrus, the first thing I noticed, though, was a giant smile plastered on his face. _TJ_.

 

“Cyrus? Are you already talking to TJ? That was quick.” I questioned, moving my head over to see what he’s looking at.

 

“What? No. I mean technically yeah I’m texting him but that’s not why.” He responded, quickly shutting his phone off before I could see anything.

 

“Well then what’re you texting him about?” I asked, confused about what they could be talking about.

 

Before he could answer, his phone buzzed again.

 

I watched his eyes flicker across the screen, then his mouth turn into a slight frown for a half a second before going back to normal.

 

“Cyrus! What’re you talking about?” I interrupted.

 

“Oh yeah, he was just inviting me to hang out with him and his friends.” He responded casually.

 

“He WHAT? Cyrus, he wants to introduce you to his _friends_. If I hadn’t already told you this five times today, I’d say it’s so obvious that he likes you.”

 

“Ok yeah I get it, he likes me. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything about it, I’m still not 100% sure he does.”

 

“Cyrus! Please!” I pleaded. He can’t just give up this quickly.

 

“Ok fine, I’ll talk to him.” He shrugged.

 

_Finally_

 

“Yay! You better not let me down! And make sure to text me about how it goes.” I exclaimed, almost jumping in excitement.

 

“Uh ok yeah I will.” He replied, getting up from off my bed, “and if you don’t mind, I might have to leave now. My parents are probably wondering where I am.”

 

I’d ask him to stay on any other occasion, but today I had more important things to tend to. So I just replied, “Yeah, sure. See you on Monday?”

 

“Yeah, bye!” He responded, waving as he left the room.

 

——

 

Just as I was about to text Andi about the Walker situation, my phone started buzzing.

 

I looked down to see that she had already gotten to it first.

 

As I accepted her call and her face popped up on my screen, I started talking, “Hey Andi! Look I’m really sorry about this, I-“

 

“Buffy stop. You don’t need to apologize, it’s my fault. We never even dated,” she interrupted, “I just got jealous and freaked out on you. You’re happy, that’s all that should matter. Anyway I’m over him, I like someone else now.”

 

“What!?” I exclaimed. _Am I really going to learn about both of my best friends’ new crushes? This is even better than I thought._

 

“Haha yeah... about that. If you hadn’t already noticed, I’ve been hanging out with Amber more.”

 

“Wait you like Amber!?” Of course I already knew she liked girls. She had come out as pan a while ago, but Amber? I never could’ve expected that. _What’s with all my friends liking people who we used to hate?_

 

“Yeah, she’s actually really sweet once you get to know her.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I guess I believe you. I’m just surprised. You used to hate her.”

 

“I did, but she’s better now. I promise.”

 

“I said I believe you.” I laughed a little as I said it, it was nice to be on good terms with her again.

 

“Well, that’s all I wanted to tell you. See you Monday?” She smiled brightly, yet another thing I missed about her, how she was almost always happy.

 

“Yup! Bye.” I said as I hung up. Now that all that I needed to do was done, I could finally take some time to myself. Everything was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! I’m back with the next chapter. I’m sorry it took so long I’ve been a mix of busy with school and just not in the mood to write on the weekends. Luckily, I only have two weeks of school left before winter break and I’m really going to try to write a lot over that so I can get this almost finished, if not done, before the hiatus is over. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!! The next one should hopefully be out by next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I’m so excited to finally post this here I’ve wanted to write a fanfic and I finally have!! I know a lot of people have already watched this but I couldn’t get this account until today sooo. But anyway hope you enjoy this!! <3


End file.
